Civil Situations
by ClawOfGlory
Summary: Emma leaves for the weekend, Will gets lonely and goes out drinking then runs into Shelby, only trouble ensues. Enjoy! Will/Shelby, Wemma.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so this is my first Glee fic as well as my first sexual explicit fict as well, so please be nice. And as for Shelby in this fict, I don't know but I don't really know her character so well and Glee is just a continuity fail, so her personality is Shelby, with a bit of Cuddy (from House) as well as a bit of Maureen (from Rent), who is coincidentally played by Idina Menzel. This is set when Shelby is working at McKinley. Thanks, please R&R

* * *

><p>Emma had left for the weekend to visit her sister in Maine.<p>

"_Are you sure you don't want to go with me?" Emma asks one last time. "I know you'll get all bored without me," she teases._

"_Naw, Emma you know I can't I have to take the Glee club to perform on Sunday," Will whines._

"_Awww, ok," Emma replies kissing him on the cheek. "Well, I'll make sure to bring you back some home made cookies."_

"_Bye, Emma, you have fun," Will shouts out the door after her._

Will did end up feeling kind of lonely, so he decides to go down to the local sports pub get drunk to watch the Browns game. Everytime the Browns score a touchdown more and more shots get served and everyone in the pub is cheering and high fiving, and with every touchdown Will gets more and more drunk.

As they play on, Will looks over and notices Shelby out of the corner of his eye cheering madly (and drunkly), all dressed up in jeans and a leather jacket, and gives her a nod of greetings. Soon it's down to the last quarter and the Steelers are up by 6 points the clock keeps counting down, then the Browns take it home and score the winning game touchdown; the bar goes crazy. Everyone is cheering and clapping and just bro hugging everyone in congratulations. Will ends up cheering and jumping with Shelby, and that turns into hugging, then they break a part from the hug and Will's glazed eyes gaze into hers and then they find themselves lost in lip locked tonsil hockey.

Shelby breaks apart the kiss and drags Will eagerly off to the bathroom to continue what they started. Once inside they begin to kiss again, Shelby hops up onto the counter and wraps her legs around him, deepening the kiss. Soon his hands are traveling up her body underneath her shirt, reaching her bra cup, she urges him on. Her hands are tangled up in his hair as her caresses one of her nipples gently. She moans into the kiss, "mmm more", as she tilts her head back for better access. His kisses begin trailing down her neck, as her hands begin undoing his shirt; his sweater vest already forsaken on the floor beside them. Hands groping passionately, they continue; he takes her breasts in hands and kneads them slowly. "I want you inside me, now," she whispers into his ear, as her hand reaches in his pants and grabs his already throbbing member. She takes it out massaging it in her hands. She unwraps her legs from his waist to remove more clothing, soon she finds herself back in the same position, engaged in romantic entanglement. He carries her over to the wall, where he slams her up against it, holding her hands above her head as he trusts. Their bodies move in harmony, in, out, in, out, until they find themselves on the floor sweaty and chests heaving, just left staring at each other in pure ecstasy.

Then after just being there a while, they get up grab their respective clothes and leave the bathroom, going their separate ways, without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: really short, sorry. more of a filler chapter.

* * *

><p>Shelby wakes up to the sound of her screaming alarm clock, and backhands it off, noticing her splitting headache she reaches into the bed side table and pulls out an aspirin. She gets out of bed to check on Beth, who is still asleep, thankfully; she doesn't want to deal with a screaming child with this hangover. Shelby slumps over to the chair and as if on cue Beth wakes up screaming, the minute she sits down. "Awww it's okay, Bethy," she coos, as she picks up the baby and carries her on hip to the kitchen to make up a bottle.<p>

Meanwhile, Will wakes up with the pain of the sunlight attacking his hung-over self. So, he walks out to the kitchen and takes a pill, then starts up the coffee machine. Almost as if it was a truck, BOOM, the realization of last night hits him: he slept with Shelby. "Shit! shit! shit!" he curses himself as he angrily pounds on the cabinets and kicks the air below him. "How could I be so… Arrgh!" frustration flows though his body. Then as if an afterthought, "What am I going to tell Emma?" he worries.

Will goes though the motions and the Glee Club performs in the community festival on Sunday, and it all goes off without a hitch, and luckily for him the Trebletones weren't scheduled to perform there as well. Will could not deal with seeing Shelby and the aftermath of Saturday night right now. Although just the fact that it was Sunday was making him anxious; Emma would to be coming home soon. "What should I say to her? How can I explain this?" he wondered, each though making him more and more apprehensive.


	3. Chapter 3

Shelby oftentimes just got lonely and went to bars got drunk and brought men home, nothing wrong with that… not until her man of the night was Will Schuester. She always used to think he was gay; I mean with all those sweater vests, how could you not? But now since he was her latest romantic entanglement and the fact that she now was employed with him at McKinley High, might make things be awkward for a while, especially since they are directors of rival musical groups there.

* * *

><p>Soon, Emma walks though the door, "Will, I'm home" she calls from the kitchen. Will gets up from the sitting room to greet her. She kisses him on the cheek as he stands there dead paned. "Will, you okay?" she asks her voice laden with the utmost concern.<p>

"Uh, Emma, I don't know how to say this, well maybe we should sit down," he stammers.

"Uh okay," she replies cheerfully, setting her bags on the floor as she follows him back to the sitting room. "So, uh what would you like to talk about?" she asks, so unaware of what is to come next.

Will rubs the back of his head as he speaks, "I don't really know how to tell you this, so I guess I'm just going to say it, while you were gone I went to the bar, got drunk, and slept with Shelby Corcoran."

"Oh," is Emma's only reply, she says as she avoids eye contact by looking down at her shoes.

"-I just want you to know, that I regret it and it didn't mean anything," he quickly adds, grasping Emma's hands in his. "Please trust me."

"I do, I do," she replies noncommittally. "I mean you're an artists' type and you have your artistic processes and that's fine, and if you just want to go around sleeping with people who happen to work with us, I mean that's fine too. You know, you go do that," she rambles on, bursting into tears halfway though. "You just go be the Will you've got to be, go have your fun. I know I'm not very fun… and I'll just stay here and clean the house and we'll get by," she continues to trail off, completely collapsing onto the sofa, into his lap, by the time she's done.

"Oh, Emma," Will begins soothingly as he pets her hair. "I love you, and I don't want or need any of that; I just need you, and you to forgive me," he says with complete sincerity.

She sits up and wipes the tears from her eyes. "Oh, Will, I'm sorry. I love you too. You're just the best thing that's ever happened to me and you make me better and I just often can't believe why you, or anyone for that matter, would want to be with me."

"Emma, you're absolutely amazing and I'm the lucky one to be with you," Will says looking her straight in the eyes.

"Oh Will, of course I forgive you; you're so sweet," Emma coos.

"Thank you, so let's just agree to forget about this and put it all behind us?"

"Okay," Emma agrees as she snuggles up to him on the sofa, trying to put the past behind them, and turns on the television.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Short and not very good chapter, and it's been forever. sorry. ONE WORD: university. just ugh.

* * *

><p>Will walks into Shelby's classroom on Monday. She's sitting at her desk. "Can I have a word, Miss <em>Corcoran<em>_?"_he asks from the doorway. She nods yes. "Privately?" he adds.

"Shut the door," she replies not looking up from her desk, gesturing with her hand.

Will walks in. This was more awkward than when he played out scenarios in his head on the way into work. Will leans back on a child's desk as he begins, "So about Saturday-"

"I think it would be for the best if we both just forget about it ever happening," Shelby interrupts calmly. "So, it doesn't affect our professional life," she adds.

"Ok, I agree, good, uh, glad that's settled," Will says as he does some weird hand gestures, clearly satisfied. Then he turns on his heel and strolls out the door. Leaving Shelby to sake her head and smirk.

"God, I still can't believe he's not gay," she thinks.

* * *

><p>Later that day Shelby is walking down the hallway when she passes by Miss <em>Pillsbury<em>, who then turns to her and quietly speaks rapidly, "Slut, hoe. Whore, cunt." Shelby does a double take. Emma just stares her straight in the eye and says "Bitch, you heard me," followed by some sort of ninja moves and then proceeding on her merry way.

* * *

><p>AN: drama-llamas en la futura.


End file.
